In computer graphics, rendering generally refers to the process of generating an image from a two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) model. This process can be very compute intensive and may utilize a relatively large amount of memory bandwidth in a computing system. Hence, even a small reduction in memory bandwidth utilization for rendering operations may result in a significant improvement in overall system performance and/or power consumption efficiency.